


I Found the Devil, I Found Him in a Lover

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Eddie gets a welcome to the Binghamton Devils that he didn't expect.





	I Found the Devil, I Found Him in a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ficlet that literally no one asked for and yet here it is. Just a little drabble. Also I can't call him Mike, it's either Michael Latta (yes, full name) or Latts, so I just went with Michael.
> 
> Title from: Coming Down by Halsey. No one should be surprised anymore, I use songs.

“Fuck, right there!” Eddie was trying his damndest not to be too loud, but with the way Michael was thrusting into him with three fingers and rubbing over his prostate, it wasn’t an easy task. It also certainly wasn’t where he expected to find himself after his first practice with the Binghamton Devils. His new team mate’s bed was comfortable, though.

Michael laughed. “Feel good, sweetheart?”

The casual way the pet name slipped in had Eddie practically purring. “Yes, god, Latts. Please fuck me?”

“I’m not done yet, ok? Patience.” He kissed his inner thigh before biting down, making Eddie moan.

“Don’t… wanna…” He was barely able to pant out and then there was a slap to his leg over top of the fresh bite mark.

Michael was smiling at him as he pumped his fingers quick, both of them hearing the way skin slapped when his hand met Eddie’s ass. “I’ll make you wait even longer if you don’t behave.”

Eddie whined and his hips bucked onto Michael’s fingers, but he tried to settle.

When he was pleased, Michael removed his fingers before rolling a condom on and pressing the blunt head of his cock against Eddie’s rim. He tried to rock his hips enough to get it inside him, but there was no budging Michael until he wanted to move.

“Please, _please_. So unfair.”

“Sorry, I had no idea how much I was going to like seeing you beg for it,” he said as he pushed the tip inside of Eddie, making them both moan. “Jesus, you’re fucking tight. When was the last time you got laid?”

The response took a minute to form because he needed to catch his breath. Michael was right. “It’s been too long.”

He slid in a little further and Eddie was grasping at his hips, not sure whether he was trying to move them faster or get a break. “Well, now you don’t have to wait. Let me know whenever you need something.” He was able to get himself seated all the way inside Eddie and it felt so good being stretched open and Michael hadn’t even moved yet. “Always glad to help a teammate.”

“Yeah?” Eddie wrapped his legs around Michael’s hips and pulled to press his cock in as deep as it could go. “Then fuck me.”

His thrusts were quick and if he hadn’t been teasing Eddie for so long already, it would have hurt. The stretch ached a little as it was, but there was so much lube he could hear it squelching. As dirty as it sounded, he was thankful for it. Biting into his forearm helped to muffle his sounds until Michael pulled it away, pinning both wrists above his head.

“C’mon, that’s no fun. You sound so pretty, babe. Let me hear you.”

“Latts, _nngh_ , feels good.”

“Yeah?” He baited him and shifted his position.

That must have been Eddie’s prostate he hit because his back arched, his eyes wide. “Fuck! Keep g-going, oh god.”

Michael released his wrists so he could reach between them and get a hand on Eddie’s cock. “That’s it. Be good. Come for me, ok?”

Less than a handful of strokes had him spilling thick strands of come over Michael’s fist with a choked out moan. Coming with a cock inside him always felt so satisfying and he couldn’t deny how much he’d missed this. The hand on him stilled and Eddie could feel Michael’s cock pulsing his orgasm inside the condom, his own having pulled him over the edge.

Thankfully, Michael was gentle when he pulled out—Eddie was always sensitive after he came. It was a little surprising that Michael flopped down beside him, tucking him close. Obviously, he didn’t know everything about the guy yet, but he hadn’t seemed like the cuddling type. The way he cradled Eddie, placing delicate kisses to his cheek, spoke to the contrary.

“How you feeling? Better?” He asked softly and Eddie nodded with a chuckle.

“Didn’t expect to be getting to know my teammates quite so intimately yet, but this was fun,” he said and smiled.

“Yeah, it was.” Michael leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “You’re staying for dinner, yeah? I’m thinking pizza.”

Dinner ended up waiting until later, after they had napped and gotten off a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
